I'm Yours
by Reyta
Summary: His poor Dalish elf didn't know what to do with him. So he gave her a suggestion.
1. Chapter 1

_So I won't hesitate no more, _

_No more,_

_It cannot wait I'm sure,_

_There's no need to complicate our time is short,_

_This is our fate_

_I'm yours. _

_-Jason Mraz "I'm Yours"  
_

Alena Mahariel looked over the fire as she polished her Dalish bow. Wynne had long since retired to her tent, as had Leliana and Morrigan. Oghren had passed out over a stump on the outskirts of the camp, apparently after accusing one of the trees of stealing his pants, just as he did to her hound, Zeke. Speaking of the dog, he had not gone with Alistair to his tent, and would most certainly not be with Shale. Which left two options; standing guard with Sten or keeping Zevran company, which she highly doubted the later option.

Speaking of the assassin, where was he? She could just spot Sten over by the entrance to their circle shaped camp, as he stood firm in the shadows, watching for a disturbance. She had seen Zevran sharpen his blades earlier in the eve, had he gone hunting this late? Or is he training, perhaps? Her Dalish senses did not feel him in the nearby trees, so she assumed he had gone on a walk and left it as so.

Finishing one final sweep down her bow, she tossed the oil coated rag back towards her pack and gently rested the bow on another cleared stump to dry. Reclaiming her seat, she stared back into the fire: it reminded her it was late and she was weary. Alena stretched her arms up over her head, blinking her eyes to ebb the sleepiness a bit longer. She then felt a set of two fingers glide down the exposed inside of her right arm, jumped and just about fell off the rock on which she was currently perched. She heard a chuckle from behind her, deep and melodious. Turning swiftly, her eyes were greeted by the Antivan's form.

"Jumpy, my dear Grey Warden? If you are so scared, I could hold you securely in my arms. Perhaps you would feel a bit safer, no?" Zevran teased, leaning towards her with that coy smile on his lips. She knew he was again up to no good.

"Zevran, you are more likely to lose those two fingers next time. And there will be no holding me. You will only look for a way to molest me in your grasp. Think again," Alena stated matter-of-factly, glaring into his amber eyes with her mossy ones. He only continued to smile as he sat near her.

"Why do you think I will not behave? Did I not pledge my loyalty to you? I am hurt that you do not trust me, my dear," Zevran said, placing a dramatic hand over his oh-so-aching heart. Alena was not amused.

"Simply because you pledged your loyalty to me does not mean I trust you. Neither does it make me a thing of ownership to you that you can touch and feel anytime you want," Alena stated, facing away from him to grab her oil rag to start on her boots.

"But I am yours." Alena stopped mid-grab, looking over her shoulders through her long umber colored hair that hung loose from her bathing earlier. She searched his face for any signs of sarcasm. All she saw was his normal trademark smirk. Upon meeting his eyes, he leaned forward again, crawling closer to her, closing the gap to less than arms width. Zevran knelt to her right, much closer than she would've normally allowed. "Ever since you spared my life, you have also taken care of me, kept me alive, even gave me gifts and listened to my life stories. Not many could do that, mi amora. Thus, I am yours to do with what you please, whether it is to use me to kill or warm your bed, it is your choice. Do with me what you will." Zevran continued to show that devious smile, watching her face for an answer.

Alena struggled for a moment, then returned her gaze to meet his. "What if I do not know what I want to do with you, Zev?" she asked quietly, genuinely confused. She knew nothing of this feeling he made her feel when he did these sorts of things to her. It made her chest tight, made her feel like a pond who just had a pebble thrown in it, all ripply. Watching her fight with herself was entertaining, but he had other ideas. He reached up and moved a stray piece of long hair from her cheek, placing it behind her sharp elven ear, making sure to trace down the outer side. His fingers trekked down a bit further until they slid down her jaw and held her chin gently.

"If I may make a suggestion, sweet girl..."he started, not waiting for her to allow his permission. Standing up slightly so he was leaning over her, the assassin ghosted his lips over hers, not being too demanding, lest she frighten. When she did not jolt or move back, but lower her lids over her forest eyes, he kissed her fully, sliding his tongue between her parting lips and moving his fingers from where they held her chin to slip up through her hair to cradle the back of her scalp, massaging slightly, more to enjoy the feel of her silky hair tickle his hand. Soon after his advance, he felt her hand upon his cheek, smooth and cool, and smelling of leather polish, giving him a euphoric feeling. Just as smoothly as he began, he stopped, moving back slightly to see his Alena's face flushed, accentuating her forehead tattoo. Her half lidded eyes fluttered open to look at him questionably, before smiling lightly.

"A wonderful idea, Zev. Any others you may be hiding?" She asked, stretching her arms up to wrap around his shoulders. Another velvety chuckle.

"I can think of a couple more, if pressed."


	2. Chapter 2

The arch demon lay slain. Alistair had been put on the throne, reluctant but dutiful. The day was saved.

The Dalish were granted their own lands in the south to rebuild and would need help establishing order, thus the Grey Warden Alena would follow her people in time to help create symbiosis between the clans and flat ear elves that would come after them, looking for a better life outside the alienage. She had indicated her wishes during the crowning ceremonies, and was preparing to leave the following day. She sighed to herself as she retreated to the silence of her temporary dwelling in the castle. It had been a day of too much publicity, between the ceremony and the greeting of her "fans" outside in the streets of Denerim. She was lucky she brought Shale and Sten along, or she would have been swamped by the women, children and soldiers alike who were awaiting her arrival at the estate gates. Reaching for her door handle, she turned and pulled the old door open a crack, slipping in and closing it tightly behind her, locking the doorknob latch in place. Alena then took a moment to lean against the door, forehead resting on the old wood, soft with wear. She was indeed weary. And tomorrow would be no easier, as she began her travels south through the Brecillian Forest, towards Ostigar.

She straightened, and began the long process of removing all the pins from her decorated hair. She had protested rather violently when Leliana came at her with her beauty supplies, but resisted when Wynne gave her the "Granny Glare" and threatened to freeze her limbs in place, saying something about looking presentable in front of the king and court. Leliana had swept her dark mahogany hair up into a sort of loose looking bun, sticking it with a comb covered in little white quartz flowers. Alena thought the comb was a pretty little thing, wasted on her but beautiful none the less. They had stripped her of her normal leather armor and put her in a green dress, low cut at the throat to show off her pretty neck, as Leliana insisted. Alena had still thought it impractical, as it was so long and flowing that it drug on the ground slightly and made it harder for her to walk, not to mention the lace-up back squeezing her midsection, and white lace lining her neck and sleeve ends itched her skin. She wanted the blasted thing off, and quickly.

After struggling infront of the mirror for what seemed like ages, she finally loosed her hair, and it fell down slightly past her shoulders, straight and silky. Her fingers went to work massaging her sore scalp, and she closed her eyes at the wonderful feeling of blood circulating beneath her skin. Even in her small amount of ecstasy she did not miss hearing the door picked and unlocked, swinging open with very little to no resistance. She kept her eyes closed to humor him.

Zevran shut the door ever so carefully, as to try to not alert her. He had a feeling she already knew he was there, but he really didn't care. He was more interested in seeing her in her current condition, trying to get comfortable, which he hoped included stripping out of that dress that showed her elegant curves he had since memorized. He approached her quietly on cat feet, getting rather close to her back before she opened her eyes, looking into the mirror into his.

"Coming for the show, Zevran?" She asked with a smirk, "Because there won't be one. I simply will be going to bed. I have a long day ahead of me tomorrow." That was partially also why he had sought her out tonight, as they would be parting ways tomorrow, he wanted to have a moment alone with her. But she wouldn't know that yet, he thought, as he put on his classic devious smile and wrapped his arms around her waist from behind, cranning his neck slightly to press his face into the crook of her neck, inhaling her scent, which was currently muddled with other smells; jasmine, powder, and strong lye soaps. He silently admitted he preferred the smell of moss and forest she normally carried.

"It appears to me that you may be in need of some assistance getting out of that contraption, no?" he said, and Alena could feel his chest vibrate against her back as he spoke. Zevran lightly drug his fingers up her sides over her ribs, making her shiver. Alena simply nodded, words leaving her. Those nimble fingers traveled from her ribs under her arms to her spine, setting to work on the laced strings that held the confining boddess together. He took his time, focusing on her face as she had closed her eyes again, seeing small amounts of relief on her features every time he would work one loop loose, moving to the next one, until the string was entirely undone. Zevran smiled again when he saw her straighten her shoulders and take a deep breath, releasing it slowly.

"Thank you, Zev,"she said, turning to him, "This thing is trying to kill me. I don't understand why the shems wear them all the time, especially this tight."

"Not all have such a wonderful shape as yours, mi amora," Zevran replied, drinking in the sight of her skin glowing in the candlelight of the room. The front had slipped down slightly, giving a better view of her chest, teasing him. He decided to meet her eyes, which he realized may be more tempting now that her face had turned a slight pink. Leaning forward again, his lips brushed by her sharp ear. "Shall I continue to assist you out of that?" he whispered. When she simply nodded slightly, he brought his face to hers, kissing her slowly, deliberately, to bring her focus to him. He brought his hands up to her shoulders, where he slipped his fingertips under the silken fabric where it still hugged to her skin, and brushed down, slipping the garment off her arms. The dress lost its evil grip on her body, pooling into a green puddle at her feet, leaving her in a small white dress and her green slippers. Zevran trailed his ministrations down her neck, following her jaw line down her hair line to her shoulder, nipping the skin lightly causing a small gasp to escape her lips. He smiled into her skin, tracing his fingertips back up her spine, soliciting the goosebumps to rise on her neck and upper arms. It was then when he felt a small rap on his chest. He tilted his head up to look her in the eye questionably.

"I believe I said I would be going to bed, Zevran. And I will."

"Yes you did, but you did not say you would be sleeping. I believe that gives me more than enough reason to stay and make sure you are most comfortable for the rest of the night."

"But-"

"No buts, my dear. This will be your last night in the capital, no? I believe we should at least make the best of it. We may never see each other again after this night, and I would hate to leave you pining for my love-making," Zevran concluded, staring into her mossy eyes. Any other words Alena was thinking of were drowned when Zevran scooped her up in his arms, carried her to the edge of the bed and laid her down in it. He stood back up only to pull the burgundy tunic he was wearing over his head, discarding it somewhere on the floor before joining her in the bed. He started at her feet, removing the uncomfortable satin slippers, they too found their way to the floor. Alena released a sigh as Zevran's skilled hands squeezed and massaged her sore feet gently. They did not stay there for long, as they began to travel up her calves, ghosting over her knees. Alena watched his hardened hands, smooth chest, his wheat colored hair, anything on which she could focus. Zevran was pleased; he wanted her full, undivided attention.

As he was pressing small kisses up the inside of her thigh, he realized there was another barrier in his way, the small frock that had been under the dress. Slightly impatient, Zevran grabbed her arms, pulling her upright into his lap. Incoherent for the moment, Alena rested her hands on his chest, feeling the warm skin littered with small scars. She hummed when she again felt his hands snake up her thighs, grasping the fabric of the slip, pulling it up her body. Compliantly, she stretched her arms above her head and the cloth was off, joining its brethren, leaving her with nothing but her undergarment covering her sex. With a new area to explore, Zevran smirked, kssing her deeply, pushing her back down against the feather mattress. The kisses descended again, this time passing her collar bone down to her sternum, then up to her left breast. Blowing slightly in his normal teasing manner, Zevran was again pleased to hear her moan in response. Continuing, he placed feather kisses up the side of her breast until he reached the small pink bud, also greeting it with a gentle kiss. Upon hearing more insistent moans from his elven lover, he took the bud into his mouth, sucking and lapping at it. Alena arched into the feeling, sighing again when one of his free hands wandered up to entertain her right breast. Noticing she was doing nothing with her own hands, she let them travel over the plains of Zevran's shoulder blades, working small circles into the muscles there. Approval was returned in the form of a low growl in his chest and a small bite to her nipple, making her moan. Breaking his connection with her breast, Zevran leaned up, kissing her again, feeling her kiss him back with much passion and involvement. Breaking for breath, he cocked his delicate eyebrow at her.

"Enjoying yourself, my dear?" he rumbled into her neck, and was answered with a hum from his lover and the feeling of her hands running through his loose hair around his neck. He took a moment to take her in at that moment. Alena lay there, chest rising and dropping heavily, loose dark brunette hair framing her tattooed forehead and pink-tinged face, clear eyes half lidded, gazing up at him, lips parted. Surely none of the women or men he'd ever been with before would ever live up to this Dalish creature, slightly writhing beneath him.

Impatient, Alena's hands in his hair tightened slightly, pulling him back down into another kiss, directing his attention back into the moment at hand. Using one arm to hold his body above hers, his other hand began to trace the lines in her body, under the curve of her breasts, over the small bumps of her ribs, through the maze of her abs, over her navel. Upon contact with her underwear, he allowed his thumb to slip beneath the layer, tugging lightly. Understanding, Alena arched up, allowing him to slide the last offensive barrier off her body. His hand returned to where it had been interrupted, now free to rest amongst the soft curls above her womanhood. Alena giggled into his kisses, which then turned to moans as Zevran slipped his fingers lower to her opening, teasing her with her own wetness that he found there. Zevran sat back to watch her arch and move to her own pleasure. Maker, nothing made him want her more that to see her want him like that.

Hearing her sounds become more erotic, his hand left her body, causing more protests and what sounded like an elven curseword whispered from her lips. Zevran smiled at her, removing the remaining clothes on him before settling again between her legs, and reclaiming her lips again, ravishing her mouth with his, tasting her thoroughly. He chose that moment to enter her, quickly and without warning, causing her to moan into the kiss and her hands to grasp at his back. He began at a slow pace, deliberately making every move flow into the next. Alena's legs wrapped around his, almost trying to push him along, to speed up the process. He fought her desires; he had already decided ahead of time that he would not rush this,and would take his sweet time seeking out every moan, every gasp. Even if it took all night.

"Zevran," Alena whispered, between ragged breaths, "...Please...Zev...ah..."

He could not deny her though, not anymore. He increased his speed and power, reaching a steady rhythm. They moved in sync, as they did in battle, smooth motions. Alena was close, so close. In her final moments, Zevran had sat up again, pulling her back into his lap. She had simply wrapped her arms around his neck, held on to him tightly as they both finished, her grip on his shoulders leaving nail markings, scratches drawing blood. His grip on her hips would leave visible bruises by morning, but she didn't care. For that brief moment afterwards, he always held her. Despite his skill and experience with sex, it was her favorite part, being wrapped securely in his arms, hearing his heartbeat.

But it never lasted longer than a moment or two. Zevran loosened his hold on her, and she leaned back to look him in the eye, seeing him with that same smirk, light sweat clinging to his skin, making it sheen. He laid her down before withdrawing from her, laying on his side, watching her catch her breath, regain her composure. Eventually, she stretched, arching her body rather seductively, making him want to touch her again. She rolled over to face him, bringing with her the blanket, covering them.

"Satisfied, Zevran?" Alena asked, voice laced with drowsiness and a bit of sarcasm. He grinned, stroking her damp hair out of her face.

"Never. I can never have enough of you, my dear," he replied, face softening as Alena kissed the hand still holding her face. "So what will you do now?"

"I will travel to the Dalish, help them set up and maintain order. You know I'm leaving, Zev."

"I do. I was asking more about your long term plans."

"...Long term plans? I do not know, Zevran. Perhaps stay with the Dalish. At least it will be a peaceful existence. Apparently I only have about 30 years before the taint will claim me. The Dalish would care for me until my time came, then I suppose I'll take my turn in Orzammar. Why do you ask me such things, Zevran?" Alena asked. She did not know where he meant to go with this.

"Is that what you truly want, Alena? To spend the rest of your days with the Dalish? Do you not wish to travel, do crazy unimaginable things and experience life to the fullest until your time has come?" Zevran probed, stroking the side of her face.

"...What I truly desire is to not have to do what I just did over again. I have stopped multiple wars, saved empires, killed massive dragons and demons. I just wish to rest-"

"That is all? You want nothing more than that?" Zevran asked again, more serious than playful this time.

"What are you getting at, Zevran?" Alena sat up on one arm, blanket covering her breasts. She stared into those amber eyes, which seemed to be unreadable to her at the time. Zevran sat up as well, leaned in and ghosted his lips on hers. When he backed away, his signature smirk was back.

"Nothing, my dear. I simply believe that you deserve everything that you desire. You have saved us all. You should at least indulge for your remaining life that you have. Do not let it bother you. Perhaps my idea of indulgence and yours are not quite so similar." He finished by wrapping an arm around her, pulling her closer to him. "Good night, mi amora."

Alena stayed awake for a while longer, watching her lover sleep. Before sleep claimed her, she leaned in close and kissed his forehead tenderly. "Perhaps..." she began, before her eyes closed, sleep finally setting in.

* * *

Alena stood in the main hall, speaking with her remaining team mates before setting out. There were tears from Leliana, words of wisdom from Wynne and Sten, sarcastic remarks from Shale, and a gentle hug from Alistair before he was shuffled off for king business. Oghren was already gone, off to help Bann Teagan with the rebuild effort in Redcliffe. Once she was done with all her goodbyes, she started for Denerim's main entrance, ready to begin her trek towards the new Dalish lands. Zevran greeted her at the gates.

"So you go from me now, my dear? I am hurt to find your Dalish win over my love-making skills." Zevran, said, looking soulful with a hand over his chest. Alena laughed, a light, melodic tone.

"Zev, the Dalish and your skills are two different things."

"Ah, but we both have a place in your heart,no? I know you have found a place in mine," he replied, hand stroking her jawline. Instead of the sad face he expected, he found a smile.

"Actually, I was wondering if you would help me with that," Alena said, tilting her head to the side, an action she did often when she was in thought, "After I have helped the Dalish set up, I figured I would be of little use to them. The Dalish are very independent that way."

"And what may this have to do with me, my dear?" Zevran asked, not quite sure where she was going with this. She smiled at him in his confusion.

"Well, when I am done, I thought I might do a bit of traveling. Orlais, Seherron, maybe even Antiva, since you say it is so beautiful," Alena began, watching a small smile creep onto her lover's face. "And I might need a traveling companion. I thought I might ask you to join me, if it suits you."

Still smiling, Zevran pulled her into his arms. "I am yours, Grey Warden."


End file.
